Quests
Here is a list of all the known quests in Graal Classic. You may have heard of other quests existing on Graal Online, however they no longer exist. This is because Graal used to be an older game with many other quests available, known as Graal, The Adventure. This game was eventually shut down, but has now been brought back as we now know it called Graal Online Classic, albeit with a lot of cut content. The quests listed here are the only ones that remain. Scarf Quest Prerequisites - Burger Rewards - Secret Mask Shop Guide - First of all, go buy a burger if you haven't already at the Burger Refuge which is in Graal City. Next, go to North Graal/MoD Town and go into the main cave system. Follow through the door and get in the water and swim into the next room. You will soon find a starving NPC named Monty. Give him the burger and he will give you Cat Food (this will make sense...sort of). Next, go to the bar called The Joint which is south of the bridge south of Graal City. Show the cat food to the NPC sitting at a table and he will use it to get his cat down from the tree, he will then give you a Rag. In MoD Town, there is a small shack by the Red Dragon Inn, give the rag to Raphael and he will give you a Mirror. Take the mirror to Chris Kill 'Em's which is inside the cave next to Angel Clan. Inside the bathroom you will find Undine, the Queen of Graal. In exchange for the mirror, she will give you a Shirt. Now make your way to York Town and enter the bar next to Alan who sells the Phoenix Morph. Give the shirt to Jackman, who will give you a Box of Matches. Next, go to Sara Rei's House which is on the cliffs south of the Police Station which is directly north of Graal City. Unfortunately the door is locked, so jump off the side of the cliff into the crack in the roof by running into the cliff side for a second or two. Sara will come in and realize the cave-in blew out her candles. Give her the box of matches and she will give you a Paint Brush. After that go to the bridge south of Graal City and head east. You should find an NPC by the woods named Hyto. Give him the paint brush and he will trade you a Book. Now head on over to the Battle Arena's Library in Graal City. There is an NPC named Everest who has been searching for the book you just got from Hyto. Give him the book and he will give you some Fishing Line. Lastly, go to the Toll Guy at the south end of the bridge south of Graal City. He will tell you how he has gotten bored with gambling and wants to start fishing. Give him the Fishing Line and he will give you a Scarf. After obtaining the scarf, a new shop will appear in the trees next to Hyto, our painting buddy in the forest. However you must wait thirty minutes for the shop to be set up first. Congratulations, Quest Complete! There are rumors that this quest is incomplete and more content will be added later, since the scarf acquired at the end really has no purpose. The Woods Quest Prerequisites - None Rewards - Rat Morph Guide - Start off in by the Police Station north of Graal City. Go west then north again and you will see an NPC sitting by a forest entrance. He will tell you that it is easy to get lost in the woods and to be careful. Go into the woods and you will see three different ways to go north. Just keep trying to get through the woods, sometimes the paths will send you back, sometimes they will send you forward. Eventually you will get to the end with a witch, she will give you the Rat Morph. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Butterfly Net Quest Prerequisites - None Rewards - Butterfly Net Guide - Start off in MoD town, and go into the treehouse with a red roof. Talk to the NPC inside and he will give you his butterfly net. That's it, and you can use it to catch bugs you see in Graal. See the Bug Hunt Guide for more information about this. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Shovel Quest Prerequisites - None Rewards - Shovel Guide - In this short quest, you while acquire the shovel tool! You can use this to dig in the dirt and hopefully find worms. It is possible to sell these to the witch in swamp town just like you would with normal bugs, as described in the Butterfly Net Quest, however they are only worth 1 gralat each, and may be used in a rumoured fishing feature later on, so save them. Anyway, start by going to MoD town. You will want to go to the small lake with the waterfall south of the treehouse. Go inside the center of the waterfall and you will find yourself inside a small cave. Talk to the NPC inside and he will challenge you to a race. Win the race and he will give you the shovel tool! Congratulations, Quest Complete! Flipper Quest Prerequisites - Scarf Quest, 500 Gralats Rewards - Flippers Guide - First, go visit the Toll Guy by the big bridge south of Graal City. Then pay him 500 gralats for the next fish he catches. Next take the fish to the railroad cave above York Town. Then head north into the waterfall cave. Then stand in the middle of the light blue circle and use the fish. A big creature will come take the fish and give you a key, use this key to open the chest in the northern part of the cave. Inside the chest is a pair of diving flippers! You can use the flippers to dive for loot, refer to the Diving Guide for more information. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Pyrat Assault Quest Prerequisites - None Rewards - 1000 Gralats Guide - This quest can be done every 24 hours for repeating rewards! It is very simply, travel to Pyrat Bay and start killing pyrats. They commonly drop eyepatches among other things which you should pick up. Once you have 75 of them, click on the guard by the gate on the southern part of York Town. Click 'Finish Quest' and you will have completed Pyrat Assault Quest and have earned yourself 1000 gralats! Come back each day to do it again for another 1000 gralats. Big City Quest Prerequisites - Shovel Quest, Flipper Quest Rewards - Bear Hat, Bear Morph, Access to Big City shops Guide - First off, travel to the newly discovered island using the boat on the west side of Delta Island. Also, it is important to note that you need the flippers from the Flipper Quest and a shovel to complete this quest. So, first go into the water, then travel around the island until you find a circular group of rocks. You will fall into a cavern. Leave there and you will be up on the cliffs. Go until you find an old tree and jump into it; it should be a straight down fall, and there are rocks there to mark where you should jump. You will find a skeleton nearby in this new cave. Dig around with your shovel until you find a preserved note, leave the cave and bring this to the archaeologists south of the entrance you make by leaving. You must equip it and show it to him for this to work. He will run off to investigate the area. Go back to where you found the note and talk to the head archaeologist, he will give you a translation book. This allows you to buy things from the totem pole shop, furniture shop, and the fan shop. Next, go to the Chief's house on the northeast part of the island, be sure to have your shovel equipped. He will tell you he once lost a necklace and wants you to find it, he will give you a hint as to where it is; this is different for each player. Dig around the area he tells you until you find his necklace and then bring it back to him. He will give you a bear hat. Next, go south of his house and enter the hut east of the fan shop and talk to the person in there with the bear hat you got on. He will tell you the way to harness the spirit of the bear's pelt and you will get the Bear Morph. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Bandit Quest Prerequisites - Draisine needed, a few bombs needed, Flipper Quest (optional) Rewards - Gralats, daily loot chests, goggles (Flipper Quest required), bandit bombs, rps hat available Guide - So the first thing you will want to do is to travel by draisine to the snow town entrance in the Cave System, you want to go to the one on the left if you look at the map. Get off the draisine and head up the stairs, you should see a few cracks in part of the wall on the north side. Place a bomb here and it should create an entrance into the Exiled Bandit Cave. The bandit on the right will tell you a story for 50 gralats, however you do not need to pay this since this guide will tell you what you need. Now, go south of here by draisine until you pass York Town. Eventually you will run into a pit that you go over with your draisine. What you want to do is hold the up arrow key when you pass over this to go onto an invisible track that will lead you to the Bandit Base. You will need to bomb another cave here to get into the base. How to get the warp ring . You need the upgraded lantern and you need to be Identified . Go to the kings room , go to the left , you will see a unlit torch , Go to it , Equip lantern , Use fire ability on the torch , You will see a passage open , Go inside , You will see a chest , open it , and you will get warp ring .